Royai Week 2018
by ssadropout
Summary: Happy Royai Week 2018! Chapter 8 is for the finale. AU. Political dissidents Riza and Roy have fled Bradley's Amestris, but even Aerugo is not safe for them. Rated M for mention of private parts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** I wrote this earlier this year, hoping to use it for Royai Week. It didn't fit any of the prompts, so I am posting it as a pre-Royai Week bonus fic.

 **Every Day's a Holiday**

Unusually, it was Falman's fault. Maybe _fault_ was too strong a word. His initial pronouncement didn't cause any worse disruption than, say, finding a spider in the office. A spider was worth about two hours of slacking. Falman mentioned that it was _Donut Day._ Of course, Breda insisted that they celebrate, not that anyone was against it, and he volunteered to go on the donut run. Hawkeye nixed that, and Fuery was sent. It was a futile measure. No one did any work until after the donuts arrived and were eaten.

Hawkeye sighed with relief when the men got back to work, but the usually innocent Falman had something to add. This one was a doozy, because it ended up having a lingering effect. Falman expanded his previous announcement by stating that _every_ day was a holiday. Unbeknownst to them, apparently there were hundreds of semi-official made up holidays. Since then, Lieutenant Hawkeye had endured the idiot children she worked with celebrating _Talk Like a Pirate Day_ (on which Roy wore an eyepatch, even though it wasn't _Dress Like a Pirate Day_ ) and _Opposite Day. (_ She had argued that being opposite meant that they would work, but they said that being opposite meant that they didn't follow her instructions.) Hayate had reluctantly cooperated with Fuery and the Colonel on _Dress Up Your Pet Day_. That was a bit of a surprise. She had expected to see Hayate in uniform, but they had dressed him as Alphonse Elric. (It was probably the Colonel's idea, Fuery's blueprints, and the Colonel's alchemical skills. The dog actually looked pretty cute.) She had drawn the line at _Bubble Bath Day_. One would have thought that that wouldn't be an issue, but there were two bathtubs at headquarters and Havoc had discussed it with a couple of female soldiers (other than Hawkeye.) She celebrated later that evening, as did the Colon...

The whole thing did exasperate her, but, clandestinely, she sort of enjoyed it. Not the excuses to shirk work, but the camaraderie. As close knit as they were, they sometimes needed a lift.

Then there was a lull. Apparently none of the men wanted to celebrate _Panic Day_ or _Dentist's Day_. She kind of missed the silliness. But, then she had an idea for her own special holiday. Not exactly private. There was one person she needed to share it with.

She slipped the folder under Mustang's first two cases for the day. He usually made it through at least three cases without having to check the window, rearrange some books, or set something on fire. Of course, that day was different. He got called to a meeting immediately on arrival, and Havoc had decided to see if any of the Colonel's work looked interesting. She was none too cool in intervening. She suspected that Jean suspected that something was up.

Mustang returned a little before lunch, and he found a nice warm platter waiting for him. The others were dismissed for lunch, Havoc eyeing them on the way out. Hawkeye made it clear that the boss would be getting some work done. She had cut up his chicken so that he could concentrate on his files while he ate.

As she had predicted, he managed to focus on the first two cases, though with a lot of accompanying grumbling, and he then proceeded to open the third file. There was silence. He picked up the sheet in the file and examined it closely. The sheet of paper had three parallel two inch cuts at the bottom. Four coupons were meant to be torn off like on the papers pinned to the bulletin boards advertising goods to sell or the search for a roommate.

"I wasn't aware of this particular holiday, Lieutenant, but I heartily approve of it." He began to tear one strip off, but she warned, "Be sure to read the conditions and limitations first."

He read aloud. "These coupons may only be used on _Kiss a Colonel Day_ , today, June 11 as well as days of the week ending in "y". No rain checks. They are non-transferable. They may only be redeemed by the designated recipient. They may not be redeemed in public or at any location at Military Headquarters including but not limited to the inner office, the records room, and the supply closet. This offer is predicated on the condition that the said Colonel, hereafter referred to as _the kissee,_ completes his paperwork by a reasonable hour as determined by the Lieutenant, hereafter known as _the kisser_." He looked up from the sheet into her brown eyes.

"Any attempt to bypass the conditions and limitations will result in total disqualification, Sir."

"Hmm. I would hate to see that happen. I do _not_ want to be disqualified for this offer." He read further: "The kisser has the right to determine what type of kisses the kissee receives, but the kissee is permitted to make suggestions. The kisser is not responsible for any damage caused by any activities that may ensue from the kisses." He paused thoughtfully. "Damage, Lieutenant? I'm trying to imagine what might ensue."

"The kisser has great respect for the kissee's imagination, Sir."

"Well, Lieutenant, I'd better get to work. It's nearly 1300."

"That would be a good idea, Sir."

The team probably discussed the Colonel's diligent work ethic where they couldn't be overheard.

* * *

They had their covert methods, and Roy arrived at Riza's apartment a few minutes after she had. The lighting was low and a record was on the Victrola. Riza appeared from her bedroom dressed in a short silk robe over a camisole and panties. Roy would have ripped his jacket off if he wouldn't have had to sew the buttons back on. He opened his briefcase and began to rifle through it.

"Damn. I thought that I put that file on top. How could I misplace such an important folder?" His full attention was on its contents now.

Riza grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Lucky for you, _Sir_ , I happen to have a copy of the offer.

This is one of the few times that a facsimile may be used instead of the original."

Meanwhile, he had found the original and waved it. "Does this mean that I can redeem eight kisses?

"There is no limit to the number of times the offer may be redeemed. The coupons may even be reused," she whispered right before she fulfilled the first coupon.

 **A/N-** Thanks for reading. Enjoy Royai Week 2018!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Royai Week 2018

Day1- Parental Royai

What if Shou Tucker's appallingly gruesome alchemy is discovered, but Scar doesn't kill Nina?

* * *

 **Wednesday's Child**

Mustang sat at his desk looking even paler than usual. His head was pounding so violently that he was sure that it was visibly expanding and contracting. He was grateful that he had skipped breakfast. He'd never have kept it down. Hawkeye, on the sofa, looked like she might cry. He had seen- and done- terrible things in Ishval, but not even that could prepare him for the horrendous alchemy that a father had performed on his own daughter. He wished that he could have shielded the Elric boys from such an amoral horror. Hindsight is 20/20.

Shou Tucker was in pilloried custody, and Nina Tucker was in the Infirmary.

"We're going to investigate the disappearance of Tucker's wife, but I'd wager that no trace of her will be found. I fear that she was Tucker's other chimera. How could I have..."

"Sir... Roy..." Hawkeye broke in. Startled, by the interruption and the use of his given name, Roy jerked his head towards Riza and waited.

"Sir, I can't stop thinking about Nina. What is going to happen to her?"

"I don't see any way that the transmutation can be undone, but Ed is looking into it. If anyone can find a way, it's him. However, time is of the essence. We don't think that she is... viable." Roy was too upset to insult Fullmetal. "Why don't we visit the Infirmary and see how she is?"

Hawkeye nodded and rose. Mustang joined her, and he informed the others that he and the Lieutenant might be gone for awhile.

Riza scanned the cots in the infirmary. One was occupied by a male sergeant, and the rest were empty. Finally, her eyes found what looked like a dog in a corner, curled on the floor. She whispered, "Sir," and he looked where she was looking.

"Nurse! Why is the patient on the floor? She should be resting on a cot!"

"She's a dog, Sir!" Then, a little softer "'Mostly a dog. We can't have her soiling a cot."

Roy walked over to the chimera and knelt. "Nina, I'm Roy Mustang. I'm so sorry about... what happened to you. Would you be more comfortable on the cot?"

The poor chimera nodded and then, in that deep distorted voice that was almost a bellow, "Thank you mis-ter."

"Call me _Roy._ " Glancing up at Hawkeye, he saw her nod. "And that's _Riza_. Can we get you anything? Have you eaten?"

"I just want to nap, now, Roy."

"Okay, Nina. We want to talk to the nurse now. Ed and Al will come to visit you, later."

"O-kay." She sniffed and curled up.

"Nurse, will she be medically cleared? Where will she be sent?"

"There is nothing that we can do for her, and she's not contagious or dangerous, so she will be sent to a kennel. Children's Services will have nothing to with her." The nurse's voice faded as she said it, anticipating the Colonel's anger.

"That is unacceptable!"

"Colonel, Sir..." Riza's voice was steeped in urgency.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I want to take her home."

Roy stared at his adjutant sure that his eyes reflected the same pain that hers did. They both wanted the poor child to have as good a life as possible for the time left to her. He nodded.

"I'll make it happen."

* * *

Hawkeye was granted leave, and Mustang was cleared to spend the nights at her apartment, having convinced the top brass that it was necessary to have an alchemist present during the off hours. He drove them to Hawkeye's stopping along the way to pick up some food. Nina wanted human food- well, human junk food- and they indulged her, because nutrition was of no concern. Roy secretly hoped that Riza would let him have the same diet as Nina, but he knew that she would never allow it. Riza decided that Roy and Nina would wait outside while she put up that gate that she sometimes used with her pup. It would be the best way to introduce them.

Hayate seemed to be rather confused, but he generally got along with both dogs and people, so he was freed in less than an hour.

Nina seemed to be happy playing with him. Ironically but understandably, she missed Alexander. Her appetite was not great, but she ate enough of her mac and cheese, and she demolished her ice cream, surreptitiously sharing some of it with her new pal.

"Think about what toys you want, Nina, and I'll bring them to you after work tomorrow," Roy told her.

"O-kay, Da.. Roy."

"I think that you need a bath, Sweetie," Hawkeye said kindly but firmly."

"O-kay, Ri-za."

Roy did the dishes while Riza bathed Nina. When she was clean and dry, Riza read to her from a book she had bought for Elicia. Nina drifted off , and Roy carried her into Riza's spare bedroom where Hayate joined her.

"How could he do that to his little girl?" Roy plaintively asked Riza. "Tomorrow, I'll bring her blanket and some records along with whatever she requests." He got under the covers, and she joined him.

"The situation makes me sick," Hawkeye replied. "Thank you for arranging for me to have custody. I really need to take care of her. And thank you for arranging to stay with me. We don't get to spend the night together nearly enough." She kissed him, and he pulled her close.

"I really need to take care of her, too," he whispered.

* * *

It didn't take long. They'd been asleep barely an hour when the haunting sound awakened them. The wail was as unearthly as that of a banshee. Riza was running before the cry ended, and Roy was on her heels. Hayate was whimpering and butting Nina with his head, but she seemed to be unaware. Riza scooped up the chimera as well as she could considering Alexander's size.

"Nina. Sweetie, Are you okay? How can we help?" No one but Hawkeye could have such a catch in her voice or look on her face. Roy sat beside her on the bed and leaned in, silently offering comfort.

With much difficulty, the poor girl cried, "Da-ddy hurt me. I want my Da-ddy."

* * *

The next day, Riza and the Elrics took Nina and Hayate to the park. She didn't think that she had seen Ed so subdued since the day she had met him, fresh from the traumatic transmutation. The first thing he said to Riza was that he and Al had found nothing to help Nina. He and Al tried to play with Nina, but she barely reacted. Never running more then a few steps. Never knocking Ed over or riding Al.

"Does she ever play with Hayate's toys?" whispered Al.

"No. She doesn't do much of anything. Not people things. Not dog things," Riza lamented.

Later, Roy arrived with enough spaghetti and meatballs for everyone from his favorite Aerugian restaurant and a chocolate cake from Ed's favorite bakery. He and Ed nodded at each other in silent agreement to not argue. The agreement was unnecessary. The soldiers and the boys attempted to hold a conversation, but Ed mostly just petted a sluggish Nina. "What can we bring you tomorrow?" asked Al.

"I don't feel like play-ing."

* * *

The night passed with only one incident of hysteria, but the once lively child didn't want to get out of bed in he morning. She refused everything that Riza tried to feed her, and she just shook her head when Riza asked what Roy should bring. She did not respond to Riza reading to her, but she seemed a little less sad. When the lieutenant's voice faltered, she played some of Nina's records. Not wanting to leave the child alone, Riza had Hayate go on paper. The pup didn't seem to mind, and he suppressed his usual high spirits to stay near his new friend.

Roy came over with two pizzas, each with two toppings. He thought that he'd enjoy eating all the good stuff while Hawkeye let him, but he barely tasted the pepperoni and anchovies. Nina took one bite. The Lieutenant didn't eat much more.

"Does anything hurt you, Nina? We can give you medicine if it does," Roy asked while he stroked her head.

"No." Her breathing was a little labored, and she was too leaden to move much, but her body did not seem to be otherwise in distress. Hayate lay with her, sometimes crying softly.

"It's getting close." Roy spoke lowly, and Riza nodded. They'd both seen enough people die. At least Nina seemed peaceful so far.

"She's such a sweet little girl. How could such a calculated horror happen to her? Did Tucker want children, or was it just his wife? Why do people that shouldn't have children have them while people who love children can't?" Riza's voice broke throughout her question.

Roy knew that the query was rhetorical and just gathered her into his arms. Hayate stayed with Nina since he knew that Roy was taking care of his beloved human.

They decided to have "everyone" sleep together in Riza's queen-sized bed. Nina's breathing grew raspier and raspier. Neither adult slept. Roy crooned to little girl, as he tried to think of her. Riza stroked her back while Roy sang soothingly. Before long, the child's breaths began to rattle. Riza looked at Roy, and he sat up, gently pulling Nina into his lap. Hayate curled up as close as possible, and Riza leaned against Roy and caressed the dying girl. After a crescendo of noise, there was silence. Not really knowing how to take a dog's pulse, Riza held a mirror to Nina's nose and mouth.

Nothing.

Hayate, always sensitive, whimpered. Roy and Riza kissed Nina and covered her. After keeping the body company for awhile, the humans moved to the sofa. "She didn't deserve this. She was cheated," Riza sobbed.

Roy held her and spoke, after a pause. "She got what everyone gets. A lifetime. We will continue to strive to fight premature death and misery that occurs through human agency. That's what our love will do. Our love will never be wasted."

* * *

 **A/N-** Roy's quote about everyone getting a lifetime is a paraphrase of a quote from Neil Gaiman's _Death: The High Cost of Living._ Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Royai Week 2018 Day 2

Pining

 **A/N-** Thank you to **Flareup4Ratchet** and **sincity27** for favoriting and following. I live for feedback!

We know that he gets promoted to General, so let's assume that she gets promoted to Captain, and Grumman sends them to take over at East City.

* * *

The door to Mustang's office was closed. Hawkeye could tell that he had gotten off of the phone with the Fuhrer, but hadn't come out to talk to the team, yet. What bothered her more than that was that he had arrived at the office earlier than she, and she had not had the chance to go through the mail first. She liked this new early bird trait of his, but she'd have to adapt to it. She really couldn't let him have the mail before her! He called her a control freak, but, well, she did feel the need to control the mail. It wouldn't be hard to get to her post a little earlier. Finally, his door opened, and he nodded to her. She joined him and closed the door behind her, wondering at the expression on his face.

"The Fuhrer has requested my assistance in Central for two weeks. I think that it's not turning out exactly how he planned. He was unaware that you'd been approved- not by me- to be on loan to South for the same two weeks." He waived the paper work. "I had to call him back and tell him. He was very disappointed, but he decided not to intervene. I guess that he doesn't want to draw the attention of the other generals to... his machinations where we are concerned. Serves him right, but I will have trouble functioning without you for the fortnight."

She kept her face impassive, but he knew that she was dissembling. He wasn't only referring to work. Things had changed between them after the Promised Day and after he had gotten his sight back. It took some effort on his part, but he had convinced her that they should allow themselves some … unprofessional time together. It was still fairly new for them, and Grumman did not know. (Hopefully nobody knew.) They managed to spend a couple of nights together each week, and it did them both good. Havoc had remarked that Hawkeye seemed a little softer, and Mustang had begun to be earlier after the nights that they slept alone.

Nothing else had ever seemed so right.

She nodded and said, "Sir!" Then, lower, "I'll miss you."

"Double for me, Riza." His eyes brightened. "We'll have to put some money in the bank before we go!"

She shook her head but smiled.

* * *

"I'm sorry about all of this, Boy," Grumman told Roy. "I was hoping to give the two of you some time away from East together."

"Why would you do that, Sir?" Roy asked innocently. "I do depend on the Captain a lot. She is an exceptional officer. However, we both are able to function without each other."

"You know I mean, Mustang. I still expect you to be my grandson-in-law some day. I know that you and she want it, too."

Roy did not reply.

Later that night, in his opulent room in the Fuhrer's mansion, he sighed. It really would have been nice to be here with his Captain. It had been a pretty good plan of Grumman's, but the variables had been out of his control. He could imagine being with her in this huge bed, but taking up very little of it. He didn't know if it was the love that he felt for her or if it was that they were just magically sexually compatible, but he felt like he'd never want to be with anyone else. He slept so much better when he was with her. He slept better than this when he knew that she was in the same city, not far away.

At least, it wasn't suspicious for them to "touch base" by telephone. The office had to keep running smoothly. They never spoke intimately on the phone, anyway. Hearing her voice was better than nothing. He was relieved that things were pretty calm down South. Fuery's time there had upset him greatly. But he missed her so much. _Hawkeye, I am not a whole person without you. My life is not happy without you. We still have five days apart._ He would not let anyone keep them apart any longer than that. Yep. He was a Drama Queen.

But, his feelings were so pure that they didn't even feel maudlin.

* * *

She didn't like teaching and evaluating shooting nearly as much as shooting itself. There was just something almost transcendent about hitting a difficult target. She liked how her mind and body aligned when she shot. She knew that what she was doing was very important. There would always be crime, even if they managed to avoid war, but this was boring. Of course she always did her best.

Whenever she corrected a male soldier's stance, she imagined that it was _him_. She pretended that she was moving _his_ shoulder or leg.

She wasn't really surprised how much she missed his touch, but in a way, separation had been easier before they had become physically intimate. They'd had a special companion intimacy once they had repaired their relationship during and after Ishval, but physical intimacy was truly an added dimension. She hadn't had that much sexual experience, but she knew that it couldn't get much better than with him. They both had the ability to focus and shut everything extraneous out, him with his alchemy and her with her guns. And both of them with lovemaking.

It was bad enough to be away from Hayate, but this was worse. It was so beyond just worrying about him.

* * *

For all of his quirkiness, Grumman had a great military mind and was an excellent teacher. Roy had learned so much when he was a Lieutenant Colonel under Grumman, and he picked up some skills for running a country on this trip. Grumman did not protest when Roy informed him that he was taking the red eye instead of waiting for the next morning's train. Roy imagined that the Fuhrer suspected that his granddaughter was doing the same thing.

The ride seemed interminable, especially since he couldn't sleep and was trying to catch up on paper work. Was she sleeping, or had she found something constructive to do, too? He should arrive at the office by 1200 hours, but she'd wouldn't arrive until 1600. He had told her that she didn't have to report until the next day, but she had demurred.

* * *

She was usually on a train with him or the team. She thinks that the last time she rode the train alone- before the train to South- was on the way to become his adjutant. It was weird to be on a train without him softly snoring next to her, a thin strand of drool hanging from the corner of that kissable (without drool) mouth. She was worried that he was on the train alone. If he was reading an alchemy text, he could miss his stop. The man could formulate a complicated plan in a minute, but he could get lost on his way to the mess if he was adrift in his thoughts.

Heh. She could miss her stop if she didn't stop thinking about his abs.

They usually carefully planned their trysts, but tonight she just wanted to get him alone.

Soon. Not soon enough, but soon.

* * *

"Hey, Boss! Welcome back. You survived two weeks without the Captain. When will she return?" Breda chuckled.

"Her train should arrive at 1530. Who would like to get her at the station? I hope that she doesn't get

upset when she sees how much work got done."

"Boss! We were good. Well, pretty good," Havoc claimed.

Havoc left at 1500. The trains sometimes arrived a little early. Roy said that he didn't want her to wait, but the look Breda and Havoc exchanged said that it was Mustang who didn't want to wait. The General came out of his office and paced back and forth like a zoo tiger waiting for his meal.

Riza and Havoc finally entered the office. The Captain looked exhausted until her eyes met Mustang's.

Breda elbowed Havoc. "You know how some people smile, but it never reaches their eyes? When those two look at each other, it's like you can only tell they are smiling by looking at their eyes. They think they can fool us by not letting it reach their lips."


	4. Chapter 4

Royai Week 2018

Day 3- Spotlight

 **A/N-** Many thanks to **TuTsXxX** and **Sssk611** for favoriting and following respectively.

* * *

 **The Talent Show**

A puff of air escaped from Riza's mouth as she read the memorandum:

 _In an effort to encourage the civilian populace of Central to become familiar with and to trust the Amestrian Army, we will be inviting them to a talent show starring our soldiers. This will allay many of the misgivings and misunderstandings they may have due to the coup d'etat. We will put on a free display of artistic, athletic and combative skills. We will be looking for volunteers in the following categories:_

 _Musical Performance_

 _Military Jeopardy_

 _Hand to Hand Combat_

 _Marksmanship_

 _Alchemy_

 _Please feel free to suggest further categories._

 _The show will be held on the Central Parade Grounds. We expect full participation. Unit Officers will submit lists of soldiers who will perform. We will accept recommendations regarding military skills, but there will be auditions for the musical acts. The State Alchemists will have their displays approved by our Safety and Security Team._

She snickered at that. That was a smart move by her Grandfather. The General was a master of disaster, but he wasn't the only one. It was a good thing that Ed was no longer a State Alchemist. Alex Louis Armstrong could get even more carried away. At least there weren't any stark raving mad State Alchemists left.

Tacked onto the memorandum was a scribbled note from the Fuhrer stating that he wanted Kain Fuery to be in charge of the technical aspects of the show including sound and video. He could assemble any team that he'd like.

After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the General's door.

"Come in."

When he looked up and saw who his visitor was, he gave her a tender smile. "Hey," he said.

"I have a memo from the Fuhrer for you, Sir."

The "Sir" would have made him pout if he had not already been frowning at the mention of the memo. He just held out his hand for the document and tried to grab hers as she passed it to him, but she was too quick eliciting a sigh from him. His eyes widened as he perused the words. "It's really not such a bad idea. I still have plenty to learn from the old coot. Why don't you call everyone in?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Breda, you could participate in Military Jeopardy. You're well read in history, tactics, and strategy. You'll need to practice buzzing in quickly. Be glad that Falman is up in the North and won't be able to compete."

"Will do, Sir, but I am insulted by your lack of faith in me."

"I have total faith in you. It's just that Falman is _Falman."_ Roy paused. "Havoc, we could use you in Marksmanship, but I think that you'd be perfect for Hand to Hand. Your biceps can hold the ladies' attention until I go on to perform my alchemy. What do you think? Boxing or wrestling?" asked the General.

"I think that I'd prefer boxing, unless you'd like me to wrestle one of the ladies." Was he thinking of Catalina? "Then again," he said thoughtfully, "perhaps I'd rather see the ladies wrestle each other. Hawkeye could go up against Catalina..." He pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the drop of blood coming from his nose.

"While that may be one of your better ideas, Lieutenant..." Roy broke off his train of thought at a withering look from Hawkeye. "The Captain will be sweeping the Marksmanship category, of course."

After finalizing everybody's role, the General dismissed them. He had a super awesome performance to plan.

* * *

The day was perfect. It was the first sunny day after two days of rain, and the temperature was supposed to top out at 80 degrees. While only Central soldiers were to perform, all of the generals were going to be introduced to the populace. The event was being filmed, and the government would sponsor free showings around Amestris.

Many of the people of Central showed up, probably more seduced by the free food than the performances, but Grumman was sure that everyone would be entertained. After the introduction of the generals, Roy planned to mentally review his act, but, lost in thought, he nearly ran into Olivier Armstrong. Too occupied to be creatively annoying, he just apologized. Suddenly the audience roared, and they looked at a jumbo screen to see why. The image on the screen was of the two of them. A pink heart framed them, and there was the caption _KISSCAM_. Olivier punched him in the side of the face, the force removing him from the shot. The audience applauded. Roy hoped that it was not because they enjoyed seeing him get beaten up. Roy wondered what Havoc or Breda had done to Fuery to get him to do this. Then again, Fuery was not quite as innocent as he looked.

The show was going well, and the audience seemed to love it. Breda wiped the Parade Grounds with his Jeopardy opponents. After Havoc's boxing match, the _KISSCAM_ rested on him and Catalina, and they obliged the audience with what appeared to be tongue. Hawkeye blew the crowd away. Her demonstration included hitting a bullseye while hanging upside down. Armstrong performed immediately before Roy. He exited the stage as Roy prepared to go on. Unfortunately for Roy, he was once again caught by the _KISSCAM_. Armstrong's crushing hug was nearly as painful as his sister's punch. Roy feared that each Armstrong had fractured a bone or two. His cheek and eye were conspicuously bruised.

But, his performance was perfect for the finale. He made giant fire animals including a battle royale between two dinosaurs. He ended with a flaming rainbow. The applause was deafening. He exited backstage to find Hawkeye waiting for him.

"That was amazing," she told him. "How does your face feel? I can't believe that General Armstrong did that to you. Did Alex Louis do a job on you, too?"

"I was nothing compared to you. How did I never see you shoot from upside down? I heard someone say that you'd be terrifying if you weren't so beautiful." Then he froze like a deer in the headlights. The _KISSCAM_ had Riza and him in the center of the heart. At least, she probably wouldn't hurt him.

She didn't hurt him, but she did surprise him. She reached up and gently turned his head. Then, she kissed him lightly on the swollen cheek.

And the crown went wild!


	5. Chapter 5

Royai Week

Day 4- Photo of Two Hands Tied Together By Thin Red Thread

 **A/N-** I'm a little embarrassed by the prophecy in this story, but in truth, I do like the idea. Change my mind! :) Thank you to my **Guest** reviewer on Chapter 4. I totally agree with you! Thank you also to **Giuly De Giuseppe** for favoriting. Yay for positive reinforcement.

* * *

 **Bashert**

It was hotter than he remembered, and he remembered it as blistering hot. Maybe it was because he was older. Thirty-one didn't seem as old as it did when he was 24, but at 24, he had been a stupid coward. So, he was back. _They_ were back. Not for forgiveness. Not for atonement- he could never balance the scales. Just to do what was right.

He turned to his Captain. His love. The events of the Promised Day had reminded them how fleeting life could be. They hoped that they wouldn't get caught, but they'd discussed Plans B through F just in case. He had his Love, his chance to help, and his team- right here in Ishval.

They were going to jump right in. Roy had corresponded with both the religious and civic leaders. He thinks he has convinced them that that he sincerely wants to help them and can help them. They are meeting in person tomorrow, their first full day here. He feels a little sick to his stomach.

"Don't worry. Just be prepared. Tell them your ideas and ask for theirs. Answer their questions. You know the facts about Ishval," she whispered. Their eyes met.

"I'm not worried about the facts, except for the horrendous fact of me."

"They'll give you a chance. Miles and Scar have spoken with them."

"I don't know what I'll do if they don't."

"They will," she assured him. No one was around, so she squeezed his hand.

"I love you," he said.

"I know."

* * *

The meeting began at 6:00 AM. Even the Ishvalans preferred to get work done in the cooler part of the day. Mustang, Hawkeye, and Havoc arrived at the newly renovated Hall of Government with gifts and a personal letter from the Fuhrer. They were welcomed warmly enough. The Grand Cleric, Logan Lowe, was the son of Logue Lowe, the Martyr of Ishval. His First Assistant Cleric sat to his right. The Prime Minister sat to his left, and the First Assistant Minister sat to his left. Miles and Scar sat behind the General. After the introductions, Roy handed the four men copies of his and the team's ideas for rebuilding.

"Please feel free to review our thoughts at your convenience. We, of course, want to incorporate what you think is important with our plans," emphasized Roy. Actually, the two lists had a lot of overlap, encouraging both groups since they had similar goals. Oddly (thought Roy) most of the discussion had come from the government people and not the clerics. Mustang felt as if the clerics were looking at him and Hawkeye strangely. Also the two clerics had whispered to each other a couple of times during the meeting.

The Captain and the General looked at each other and silently agreed that they would not bring it up and would discuss it later. They all said their farewells and the Amestrians returned to their Ishvalan Headquarters.

"Do you think that the clerics had a problem with us?" Riza asked Roy.

"It's not like they don't have enough reason," Roy replied. "Things seemed to go well with the ministers, but there was definitely weirdness between Lowe and us." He sighed.

"We'll work something out, Sir." She smiled weakly at him.

A knock on the door brought the conversation to an end. Hawkeye opened the door and found herself face to face with the subjects of their discussion. She invited them in, relieved to see friendly expressions on their faces.

"How can we help you?" Roy's voice was a little less steady than usual.

"We wish to apologize for our rudeness at the meeting. The two of us had come to a realization that surprised us. We felt that we shouldn't talk until we had... researched a prophecy," said Lowe.

Hawkeye and Mustang must have looked mystified.

"You two have known each other for a long time?" asked the First Assistant.

"Yes," Roy answered. "I studied with the Captain's father when I was a teenager."

The two clerics exchanged a look.

"You are very close to each other?"

The conversation was beginning to make the officers uneasy.

Lowe interrupted. "When the two of you sat across from us, we saw that you were connected by the red Thread of Fate. You are joined. You were always meant to meet and be together."

Once again Roy and Riza tensed. Roy was shaking his head.

Lowe continued. "You were meant to be lovers. No one will ever hear it from us, but you were fated to love each other and work together. You would be wrong to ignore this blessing."

"But, what is important to us is that we think that you may be the subjects of a prophecy," said the First Assistant Cleric. He pulled out a book and read: "A man and a woman, who once brought great cataclysm to the people of Ishval, will have hearts that grow full of desire to nurse the seedlings of a new Ishval. These two are _The Bashert_ , and their fated love for each other will lead them to devote their lives to the followers of Ishvalah, even though they will be non-believers."

"We believe that you could be _The Bashert_ ," Lowe told them. "We believe that your hearts are true and that you regret you actions in the... Civil War. We may not be able to forgive you, but we welcome you and accept you. Ishvalah blesses you."

Riza and Roy were speechless for several seconds, and the clerics pretended that they had not seen the tears in the General's eyes.

* * *

 **A/N-** _Bashert_ is a Yiddish word that means fated (to be together) or soulmate. Mustang and Hawkeye are definitely bashert!


	6. Chapter 6

Royai Week Day 5- Home

 **A/N-** Don't tell anyone, but I like to watch HGTV.

* * *

After two years of toiling and broiling in Ishval, things were moving along well enough for the Mustang Gang to live in East City for the better part of the year. With Miles and Scar taking excellent care of the day to day business, and with the telephone network much improved due to the amazing Kain Fuery, communication was reliable. The team was thrilled to leave the dessert, and Miles, Scar, and their people were not moping about the exodus, no doubt.

Though she had rented a small apartment for appearances sake, Riza and Roy were planning to cohabit. Discretion was still of the utmost importance, but they _really really_ wanted to live together. Roy had said that he couldn't go home to a place without her. Riza had said that Hayate would love a yard.

The General had kept it to himself, but he did have a preference for modern architecture. He liked steel and glass and clean lines. He liked black and gray and tan. Sleek was the name of the game. Despite that, more than anything, he wanted it to be her dream home. He wanted her to live in a place that she loved and where she would be loved. They told the realtor that _he_ (they were not presenting themselves as a couple, in case they were recognized) was open to a variety of types (and, really, he was), even fixer-uppers. Riza really felt that it shouldn't be a total redo -too much work- but Roy had actually learned to do pretty good rehab at the old Hawkeye Manor. Also, Hawkeye sort of knew her way around a hammer and a drill.

The first place was industrially modern. It had been a warehouse and really didn't have enough glass for Roy. After being cooped up in the office all day, he wanted to be able to sit by a window and sip a glass of Scotch while he read. The second place was a cozy cottage that really appealed to Riza, but it was too far from Headquarters for a man who often woke up with little time to spare for getting to work. The next place's yard was a joke.

They must have seen 20 houses and were beginning to think that they were being unrealistic. They might have to settle.

Roy and Riza had just entered her apartment when his phone rang. They each had a separate number, a necessary caution. It was the realtor. A house had just come on the market that she was sure he would like. It checked off everything on his list. She felt that it would go quickly. Could he meet her at the house ASAP?

There was no time to change from their uniforms. He had mentioned being in the military, so it shouldn't be too much of a shock. Hawkeye insisted on driving, because a rushed Mustang was an even calamitous driver than usual. The realtor was waiting for him when they arrived at the house.

It was in a lovely neighborhood. The house was cozy-looking but without any gingerbread. A generous bay window had a view of the sweet little park across the street. The small front yard was nicely landscaped. Roy did have a fondness for flowers. He wouldn't have gotten them with steel and glass. The front porch had a swing.

"Those built-ins would be great for your alchemy library, unless the house does have a library," Riza pointed out. "Plus, it's only about a ten minute drive to HQ. You could even walk on nice day if you ever wake up early enough."

He gave her his best hurt look. "Or the built-ins could be shelves for your romances and historical novels," he whispered. "This room is a nice size," he said aloud.

The realtor led them. "I don't know how much you cook, but the kitchen was recently redone. The oven uses a pilot. You won't even have to light it! You will have to bring your own icebox, though," said their guide. "This is the dining area," she swept her arm as they walked through an arch. "You can see that it is large enough to entertain up to a dozen people."

Roy snorted. "None of my men can ever keep a girl, so I probably won't need that much room too often. But it's very nice." Neither Roy nor the realtor noticed Riza's patented eye roll.

"Before we go upstairs, why don't we check out the back yard?"

Mustang and Hawkeye each gasped. It wasn't huge, but it was larger than expected, with a peach tree and a maple placed so that there was room for people to play games or for a Shiba Inu to frolic. There was a fence to keep the Shiba Inu out of trouble, and a concrete patio. Cook out!

Roy turned to reenter before Riza did, and the expression on her face paused his heart. _She loved this place._

The upstairs had three bedrooms and two baths. The master was roomy and airy. The other two bedrooms were smallish, but large enough for guests, especially a certain Elric. Maybe some day, they would be able to have friends sleepover.

"And now, to the finished basement. It could be used as a study."

"I think that it will be used as a study!" Roy exclaimed. "And there is even room for model trains."

He glanced at Riza, and she was wearing one of her extra special smiles. He didn't even need her nearly imperceptible nod to know that this was it.

"What do you think, Mr. Mustang?"

"I think that this is it. I'd like to get my bid in as soon as possible. Also, I'd like to bid 100,000 cens over the asking price, if you think that will help."

"I will do everything that I can to make sure that you get this house, Mr. Mustang."

* * *

They used a professional mover. Roy had been tempted to draft his team, but they really didn't want the men to see Riza's stuff mixed with his. They were pretty sure that the men either knew or suspected, but they were always trying to be vigilant. Hayate had already been introduced to the house, and he was excited to explore the yard. They managed to set up the master bedroom and their bath, exhausted as they were. They fell into bed. "We're home." Roy kissed the words into her porcelain ear, but he could tell that she was thinking.

He got up on an elbow and repeated a little more loudly, " _We're_ home. It's just that everyone can't know it, yet." And there it was. That smile.

* * *

 **A/N-** I have no idea how much cenz are worth, but I'm saying that Roy gave Ed $5.20. That means that Roy bid an extra $1,000.00. In any case, it was enough to get the house. :)

My Day 6 fic is related to this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Royai Week Day 6-Flower Photo- a bouquet of flowers is nestled inside an envelope

 **A/N-** This is a sort of continuation of my Day 5 fic (chapter 6)- _Our House_

* * *

 **Something's Missing**

They didn't have much time to get the house in order. It would have been suspicious if they both had requested leave for the same period, and work was extremely demanding, anyway. Roy did not want to take off while he was only granting emergency leave. With the bedroom and bath in order, they made do. They had certainly lived under much worse conditions. While it was still a work in progress, they were _home_.

The kitchen was the third room in the house that they made functional. Roy would have been satisfied with take-out or delivery every night, but Riza wanted to cook. She liked to cook, and she liked her General to eat nutritious food. They didn't have to scrounge around. The boxes were all clearly labeled (Roy! Believe it or not!), and the kitchen boxes had been grouped in the dining area. It still took a couple of exhausting nights, but then they had a practical and comfortable kitchen.

While it wouldn't be their formal dining room, they had put Riza's table for two there. It was perfect for them with a close space on the floor for the fur child. Roy had tucked away a couple of candles, which he lit with a snap.

"Something's missing," he puzzled.

"There's a _lot_ missing! We probably have less than a third done." Riza placed the plates of food at their settings. She had broiled some fresh river fish- a treat, because fish was usually in short supply. "For two military people who have had to move around, we have a lot of belongings!"

"That's not what I meant." He frowned. He was sure she was thinking that _he_ was the one with a lot of belongings. He didn't need an excuse for all of his alchemy books. Then again, he did probably have twice as many clothes as she had. A smirk formed on his lips.

It had interrupted his thoughts off and on since the night she had learned that Selim Bradley was a homunculus. He had known something was wrong when he called her, faking an alcoholic fog. As well as worrying the hell out of him, she had said that she didn't have a vase.

With missions that often took them away for a few days at a time, he knew that she had decided that she shouldn't have plants. But, why didn't she have a vase? She should have cut flowers! In the summer, and maybe even spring, they would have flowers in the yard, but he'd always wanted to _bring_ her flowers. He had a Mustang Mission to perform! It would take a bit of subversive strategy, but it would be worth it. He kissed her cheek as he removed their empty plates from the table.

* * *

One would think that it would be easy to buy one's girlfriend a vase and flowers, but not only did he have to pick the right vase and flowers, but he had to do it without her knowing it. That was a challenge, now that they were both working and living together. He either had to find a way to keep her busy or find a way to go out without her questioning his activities. Luck was on his side. Rebecca needed to discuss whatever idiotic thing Havoc had done lately, so she and Riza went to lunch.

It was a beautiful Tuesday, the day of the weekly flower market. Since he was pressed for time, he drove to a couple blocks from the stands and parked on a side street. He suddenly realized that he hadn't asked Riza where they were going to eat. He hoped they had gone to _The Sandwich and Salad Shop_ , which had good food and was close to work.

Job One was to find a vase. Riza had loved a vase that had been her mother's, and she had filled it with flowers from her garden or with wildflowers whenever they were available. Her father had smashed it while Roy was visiting his aunt. She had felt that it was a lost cause and had thrown it away before Roy could take a look at it. It had been a plain off-white vase with a glaze that made it look like alabaster. Its muted beauty allowed the flowers to be the main focus. If he could find a vase with the right glaze, he could easily transmute it into the correct shape. Some of the flower vendors had vases, but there was a vase vendor who had one very close to what he wanted. A simple transmutation should turn it into a reasonable copy of Mrs. Hawkeye's vase- if his memory was accurate.

He had decided on daffodils, because they stood for _new beginnings_ \- like their new home. A few stands had daffodils, and one had a profusion of the sunny hue that he was looking for. He trotted back to the car where he already had a special box that he had made based on a humidor. The flowers were carefully tucked away and would remain fresh despite being left in the car.

Since he had told them to take an hour for lunch, he managed to get back to the office before the rest of his team and made short work of transmuting the vase. He wrapped it in newspaper and put it into his second favorite military-issued item- a sort of messenger bag. It wasn't as cool as his coat (which he ordered two sizes too large), but it had panache, too.

Not a second later, there was a knock at his door, and Hawkeye was admitted.

"How was lunch? What kind of stunt did Havoc pull?" Roy asked as he picked up a pen to look industrious.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Lunch was good. We went to _The Sandwich and Salad Shop._ Guess what? They had... quiche! Even though it's not a sandwich or salad." She swung her hand from behind her back to reveal a brown paper bag.

"You are the best adjutant ever, Captain!" He really wanted to eat the quiche then and there, but he didn't want to let Riza know that he had not had lunch.

"I know," she replied dryly. "Now, you need to finish that pile before you leave. And, since I can't leave until you do, it would behoove you to get to work."

"I wonder if all generals have subordinates that boss them around," Roy whined.

"Get to work!"

He saluted her with a grin.

* * *

When you're looking forward to an event, it seems to take forever to arrive. He'd even gotten a little ahead with his paperwork, so they left on time. No one even looked twice when they left together since most still thought of Hawkeye as Mustang's babysitter.

They discussed dinner in the car. He decided to take the quiche for lunch tomorrow so that they could both eat the same thing.

He prepared a salad and set the table while she cooked. Just as they were about to sit down, he remarked, "Oh, no! I left something in the car."

"You can get it after dinner."

"It'll only take a minute."

When he returned, he announced, "Any woman who would bring a man quiche deserves flowers. And something to put them in."

She wore her soft eye smile. "You were right last night. Something was missing. This makes our home even better."

* * *

 **A/N-** I don't _think_ that I have Riza roll her eyes in every fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Royai week- Day 7- AU

 _ **NSFW**_

 **A/N-** Sorry, but this fic requires a long intro. I hope that you will still read it.

In 2010, I posted a fic called _Roy, Riza, Rock, and Roll_. It's on ffn. It was an AU adventure fic. You don't have to read it, because, here are the salient points:

Roy has a degree in engineering, but he doesn't have an engineering job. He plays in a rock band with Havoc and Falman. Roy is based on the original TV MacGuyver. He's very clever- able to improvise. Riza is based on the real-life person Valerie Plame. Plame was married to a man in the US diplomatic corps. He wrote a paper stating that he found no evidence that Saddam Hussein had attempted to buy yellow cake uranium from Niger. The purchase of the uranium had been the rationale for the US to invade Iraq. In apparent retaliation, a high-ranking Bush I administration official arranged for the fact that Plame was a CIA operative be revealed via various media. True. True. True!

In _RRR &R_, Riza is married to Breda, who writes a paper against Bradley, and it's revealed that Riza is a bit of a spy. She has to go on the lam. Roy runs into her and helps out. Soon, Breda heroically dies. In her fear and despair, Riza tries to seduce Roy, but he just comforts her. (They do share the same bed throughout the story.) Roy and Riza are in a race against time to escape Bradley's henchmen, including Kimbley. At the end of the story, they barely make it to Aerugo alive. (The running and the death, etc. did not happen IRL.)

Soon after I wrote the story, I began a fic about their lives adjusting to Aerugo and attempting to organize resistance against Bradley. They are not totally safe in Aerugo. I abandoned the fic after five unposted chapters. However, I often thought about resurrecting the fifth chapter as a stand-alone. So, here it is:

* * *

Roy usually walked wherever he went. It was healthy, and it was cheap. This day, he had taken the bus for two reasons: Carrying his portfolio to the job interview would have been cumbersome, and he didn't want to crease or sweat up his suit. The city flickered by through the bus window, like an old newsreel. The afternoon heat weighted his eyelids as he began to slide into a doze. Suddenly he jerked alert and realized that his bus stop was coming up. He pushed the portfolio into the aisle, stood, and made his way toward the back door. Donning his sunglasses, he stepped down and crossed the street. There was not a cloud in the sky. He tought that the interview had gone prett well.

"I love that about Aerugo," he announced. Aloud. Surprising both a passerby and himself.

Figuring that he'd better occupy his mouth with something less alarming to the other folks out and about, he began to hum a tune. It was another melody that he was working on. He didn't really have lyrics for it, yet, but he had talked Riza into letting him record her singing it. He had argued that it was a melody meant to be sung by a woman, so he could not do justice to it.

" _How can I sing it without words? I'll hum it."_

" _No. No. I have to hear it with real words. To hear how it sounds with words. Here. Sing this. Please."_

 _He'd handed her a letter from Madame Christmas._

" _You want me to sing, 'So he ran into the bar with his pants around his ankles?'"_

" _Maybe not that part. Sing another section."_

She hardly ever sang. He'd gathered that music had not meant much to her, but she was becoming more interested in it. He hoped that it wasn't just out of gratitude to him. She did seem to enjoy singing once she'd lost some of her self-consciousness. Her voice was clear and calm, just like her personality. That's why he had wanted to record it. To be able to listen to her voice… whenever.

Looking up so that he'd not cause any sidewalk mayhem, his eyes caught a familiar flicker of movement a block ahead. He'd thought that she would have been home already. The figure seemed to grow, so he guessed that she was coming from the library. Her walk was strong but graceful, and her hips had a very slight but delightful sway. He quickened his steps in an effort to meet up, even though they were almost home. He watched her approach one of the tiny alleys that were unusable by automobiles and too dark for pedestrians to feel safe on.

Right before she reached the little street, a figure stepped out of the alley. The distance between Roy and Riza was great enough that he could not see clearly, but there was just something about the man's manner… Roy could tell that the man- the person seemed masculine- was wearing dark glasses, which was not odd in and of itself, but his hat was worn in a way that the visor obscured his face. The man turned to face Riza, then made a motion that Roy could not process. He then darted to his left past Riza, accelerated, and disappeared down the next shadowy alley. So focused was Roy on the man that it took a couple of seconds for him to notice that Riza had stopped walking.

It only took him a couple more seconds to get to her, his portfolio abandoned.

"I... He.." She looked dazed. Her face and blouse were wet. An unfamiliar chemical odor wafted off of her. His paralysis broke. He grabbed her and pulled her with him as he ran to their apartment. She couldn't seem to move on her own, so he tried to drag her and then lifted her over his shoulder.

"I don't know what he did…"

"Shh. Shh. Keep your eyes closed. Your mouth, too."

"Roy?"

"Shh. I have you. Shh."

Riza had an athletic build, and a fireman would have been able to lift her and run with ease. Roy was fit, but he hadn't lifted weights in a while. Somehow, he was rushing up the steps while holding her close. Adrenalin, some nook of his brain told him. At the landing, he slid her off of his shoulder and steadied her with his left arm. He was surprised to find the key already in his right hand. He shook but managed to unlock the door and get her inside. Her confusion seemed to be lifting.

"Am I poisoned?"

"Shh. We have to get you in the shower," he whispered, as he pulled her towards the bathroom. He fervently wished that the water pressure would be good today.

She began to cry. He thought that that was good. It might cleanse her eyes. He pushed her in the shower and turned it on full force. He began pulling her clothes off. He couldn't make his trembling fingers unbutton, so he began ripping. Her blouse tore easily, and he managed to unhook her bra. She had come more to her senses and was pushing her shoes off with her feet while fumbling with her skirt with her hands. As soon as her skirt dropped he pulled at her panties.

He realized that he was totally soaked and stepped into the shower with her.

"We start at the top," he rasped pouring shampoo on her hair and scrubbing and then rinsing. "We work our way down and then begin again."

He fanned her hair out to rinse it better. He lathered in more shampoo, but he let it sit as he worked on her face. He soaped her up and held her under the chin, forcing her face straight up.

"This is going to hurt. I'm sorry, but we have to." Now that the soap was off of her face, he held her head under his shoulder and forced her eyelids open. She gasped at the pain of the water pounding on her corneas. Her reflexes tried to close her eyes, but Roy kept them open with his fingers, as kindly as he could. The water struck her eyes for at least a minute. He didn't know how long to do it, just that they had to do it. Finally, he let her head go and they washed the suds from her hair.

"We have to do it again, Riza." The water pounding on her eyes did not hurt any less the second time. She blinked when he released her eyelids.

"Your eyes? How do they feel? Can you see?"

She blinked some more. "My eyesight seems okay. My eyes hurt a little, but I think it's just from the water. They feel better already."

"Tell me if there is any change," he ordered. He went back to work, soaping her neck, back, and chest.

That was about when it dawned on him that he was touching her nude body. Her breasts were more beautiful than he had imagined. They were about the size that he had thought, but their shape was lovelier. He'd had quite a few post-concert offers in his time, and he had accepted more than he had refused, so he'd seen his share of breasts. He wasn't sure if he had stopped to stare or not, but he was scrubbing again. A little more gently, but firmly, supporting each breast with one hand, washing with the other. He looked back up at her eyes, and she smiled, weakly, but sincerely. He continued down her body, on his knees, now. He looked up, again, the water splashing into his eyes, and she nodded.

For an instant, he wanted to lay his cheek against her flat abdomen, but he got back to work.

Her shoulder was against the tile. Her legs were beginning to sag a little. "I don't think I could even hold the soap or the washcloth," she whispered. "Thank you, Roy."

"I'll get it all off of you, Riza. I promise. The spray didn't hit you here, but it will have dripped down. I wish I knew what it was. There might be something to neutralize it. "

He had never imagined that this was the way he'd touch her for the first time. Sometimes he'd hoped that she would initiate it, like the time that he'd refused her. That she'd turn toward him one sleepy morning or be surprisingly and delightfully naked in bed when he slipped in beside her one night. He had one scenario where he came home to find her naked but for an apron in the kitchen, holding out a nibble of cheese, two glasses of wine already poured. He'd imagined the first touches being with his lips. Gentle then harder. Lower and lower. That wasn't one of his more creative fantasies, but he liked it just the same.

Self-consciously, he blinked at her golden curls before reaching into her folds. Doctors did things like this all of the time. Shortly, he was working his way down her legs to her feet. He lifted one and massaged between her toes. After he had cleaned the second foot, he stood.

"Round two," he stated.

She was standing on her own, now, and she had an expression of resolve… and something else.

"You are soaked, Roy, and some of the chemical will have gotten on your suit. Oh, no. Your suit is ruined! We both have to get rid of our clothes." She began to work his jacket off of his shoulders and arms. He unbuttoned his shirt and abruptly became shy, even though she had seen him in his boxers. His _dry_ boxers. She began undoing his belt. Of course, she was right, so he unzipped and stepped out of his erstwhile good pants.

"It's not fair for me to be naked and for you to be covered!" It surprised him a little, but it was good that she could joke. He obediently pulled his undies down and tossed them onto the sodden pile of clothes on the tile floor. She had squirted some shampoo into her hand. She divided the glop in two, putting half in his hand and reaching up to suds his drenched locks.

Roy thought that he was possibly more dazed than she was at this point, but he reciprocated. She was cleansing him the way that he had done for her, more gently, omitting the eye-washing step. He supposed that he could be much less rough on her this round.

He couldn't remember the last time anyone had washed his hair. It must have been when he was a boy. Aunt Chris had surely washed his hair many times, but it had not been remotely like this. Aunt Chris must have scrubbed his scalp and grumbled about him growing potatoes behind his ears and then unceremoniously dumped a couple of glasses of water over his head to rinse. Riza was massaging his scalp, working her way back from his hairline. It was one of the most pleasant non-sexual sensations he had ever felt. At least, he was trying to convince himself that it was non-sexual. _How could I let myself get naked with her? Must think about something else_.

Her strong fingers had worked their way down to his shoulders. He concentrated on what he was doing to her, not that that was much less precarious for his anatomy except that he could keep his mind on saving her instead of _her_. He lifted her right arm and soaped underneath.

She was working on his chest. He reached to rewash her back, but that pulled them closer. She reached around to his back, drawing them even nearer to each other. He felt a little dizzy- or something- and wondered if her feelings were clinical or erotic. It could be difficult to tell with a woman. She lay her cheek against his chest as she gently scrubbed his back. She began to work her way lower. He was simultaneously thrilled and terrified to think of what she might do next.

"Roy?" She had stood up straight.

"Yes?" Trying to sound as normal as possible.

"I would like us to continue washing each other, and then I would like to make love. If you would."

"Riza, I…"

"Roy," she interrupted, but so sweetly, "before you continue, it's not like the other time. It's not even because I'm afraid. The fear just… makes me want to not waste any more time. I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you for a long time. And I am pretty sure that you want to be with me." She pulled slightly away and glanced down.

He looked down directly into her eyes which were now gazing back at his and knew that his actions would speak more loudly than any words. She wasn't all that much shorter than him, so all he had to do was lean in a little for the kiss. It wasn't that long a kiss, nor was it that hard. But it was loving and passionate. Her arms had encircled his neck, and his had wrapped her close. After a few seconds, a hitch in the water warned them that the cascade would turn icy in a minute or so, laughingly, they finished up washing and rinsing each other and stepped out. He swathed her in her towel and wrapped his around his waist. He grabbed one for her hair from the linen closet and began gently massaging and bent in to kiss her again.

"Do you feel anything?" he asked. "Umm. Not the kiss. I mean any burning or itching or do you smell anything? I think that we should go to the hospital. Maybe there's a blood test."

"For what? Do you know what he sprayed on me? Do you think anyone at the hospital would? I think that I'm okay. I think he messed up and mostly got my clothes."

"Riza, do you remember anything of what he looked like?"

"He never really turned toward me. I think that's why he didn't get me in the face. But, I don't think that he was anyone we know from his height or weight. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Roy exclaimed. "I didn't mean in that way. I just thought that if you saw anything we should get it down while it was fresh in your mind."

"I have other things on my mind!"

She was combing her hair, now, tugging at a knot a little too hard. The tangle succumbed and she calmed a little. He sat on the edge of the bed watching the comb now moving smoothly through the exotic gold. She lay the comb down on the second hand bureau surface and turned. Smiling. He smiled back.

He didn't remember her crossing the room and didn't even remember himself standing, but they were in each others' arms, and there was the first kiss, the second, and the longer, harder third. It's really amazing when something far exceeds your fantasies of it.

* * *

 **A/N-** I have always felt the need to write a _Silkwood Shower_ scene! I hope that everyone enjoyed Royai Week 2018. I had a ball reading all of the great fics (and writing mine.) Thank you to all my readers, reviewers. followers, and favorite-ers including **Tasia** and **Giuly De Giuseppe**.


End file.
